


Wedding Optional

by VolxdoSioda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: He certainly hadn't expected Niflheim to throw their grand Chancellor under the bus in this way, but after nearly a hundred lifetimes of skirting the edge between friendship andsomething morewith Ardyn Izunia, who was he to complain?





	Wedding Optional

Ardyn swans into Noctis' space like he damn near owns it. "Why Prince Noctis, how  _delightful_ to see you about! How are those pesky wounds of yours doing, hm? Still handling everything alright?"

Regis' face darkens, and around them, the Council braces itself. Ardyn isn't  _technically_ in the wrong to greet him, but the lack of politeness isn't something anyone around them is used to. Noctis doesn't blame them - can't, when he and Ardyn have been re-living the same life for damn near a hundred lifetimes. 

So instead of pretending to be the aloof Prince or the stuttering virgin, he plants a hand on his hip and drawls, "It's about as fine as it was the  _last time_ you asked, old man. You're getting as bad as Iggy with that fussing of yours."

His father's gaze snaps to him, and he can feel the heat of Clarus and Cor staring at his back too. He doesn't turn to them, focusing instead on the crawling vine of a smile inching across Ardyn's face. They've grown fond of each other, in the end. Toeing that line between remaining friends and tumbling into bed together. There have been a few heated little brushes here and there, but mostly it is this, a warmth found between companions stuck in the same troubles, worn by the same common enemy.

Ardyn sighs dramatically. "What can I say, dearest Noct? With all the trouble you find,  _someone_ must keep their eyes on you. And your Ignis can't be everywhere at once, much as he would like that."

"Hey, trouble finds  _me_ most days. I'm just trying to live my life here."

"Indeed," Ardyn says, and steps back to sweep into a bow. Noctis steps back as well, knowing their small time is up. "King Regis, a pleasure to see you again. And you all as well, councilmen, women. I dare say Insomnia has been having trouble keeping its head above the tide in this late hour. Well fret no more, because Niflheim comes bearing a kindness to you!" With a dramatic flourish, he presents a scroll for the King, offering it to Noctis, who carries it to his father. 

"The terms and conditions are simple enough to understand--"

"...You wish to marry my son in exchange for peace?"

"...I beg your pardon?"

Ardyn has  _actually_ been caught off-guard for once. Holy shit, Noctis is  _never_ going to let him live this down. Ardyn pats himself down, ruffling through his jacket as if he's accidentally grabbed the wrong scroll. Noctis bites his lips and reads over his father's shoulder.

At last Ardyn sighs in a put-out fashion, laying hands on hips. "I don't suppose you'd be so kind as to read me the line that includes our marriage in all this?"

Regis takes pity on the Chancellor, probably because he's been caught as off-guard as all of them. "We the Empire of Niflheim, Great and Vast, by order of His Imperial Majesty Iedolus Aldercapt do offer up Terms of Peace following the marriage of Chancellor Ardyn Izunia to His Royal Highness Crown Prince and Heir Apparent Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"Wow," Noctis says, after the silence stretches for a moment. "They  _actually_ got one over on you. Unbelievable. Did Loqi switch the scrolls or something?"

Ardyn blinks, as if coming to a revelation. "Actually, that little rat  _was_ the one to hand me this whole matter to take to you. So actually, yes, more than likely." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Be so kind as to write me a sticky note to punch him in the face for that later, Noctis?"

"Send me pictures."

"Deal."

Regis sends him a sharp look, but Noctis is too busy cackling to care. He's always wanted a picture of Ardyn punching his problems away, and now he'll get one. How Ardyn is able to get such great pictures without holding the camera, he doesn't want to know. But he's going to take it without complaint.

"Well then," Ardyn says. "When would you like the wedding to be slated for?" He looks at Noctis as he says it.

"Well, technically you'd have all the power, given you're older than me," Noctis mentions.

 "Given Niflheim has thrown me under a bus, I'm rather inclined to sign all legal powers over to you, and let you run this entire shindig at your leisure." Ardyn's smile is sharp, but the fondness is still there in his eyes. "I entrust the reigns to you and yours, dearest. I only ask you not let me make a fool of myself on ceremony."

"Yeah, no, if you think you're showing up in anything less than a three piece suit, you're out of your mind."

The council and Regis have been quiet this entire time, content to let them banter. Now however, the King asks, "And you will abide by this peace, Chancellor?"

Ardyn doesn't even look over. "The funny thing about being a Chancellor, dearest King Regis, is you know where all the Gil goes, whose pockets are lined, who can disappear without being questioned over, and how the army operates. Niflheim might have all the loyalty of a deranged hyena, but  _I_ don't. It will take next to nothing to whip up a contingency plan, should they attempt to break word a second time." He smiles at Noctis. "Fireworks sound appealing?"

Noctis snorts. "If by that you mean you're going to rig the Magitek to blow up if they try to march on Insomnia, then my answer is  _hell yes,_ I want festive fireworks, husband."

Ardyn goes to retort, but Regis stands before that, and so they both go quiet, watching as the King starts down the steps towards Ardyn.

 _Please don't run him through, dad,_ Noctis thinks.  _I'd rather not have to redo all this again._

Because if one or both of them die, it's an instant reset - despite Ardyn being immortal. 

But Regis doesn't run Ardyn through. Instead he looks at him, hard and mean, rakes him up and down in a measurement that isn't missed. "I expect to hear the story of how you came to know my son, Chancellor. Given you've had a long drive and a longer day, perhaps dinner would suffice?"

Noctis nearly shouts his joy.  _Oh thank fuck, he's not running him through. Wait, dinner?_

"Uh," Noctis starts. "So... you're okay with this?"

Regis turns to look at him. "I trust your husband-to-be about as far as I can throw him. But you have never lied to me before, not about something so important. And your interactions tell me you've several years of knowing each other under your belt." His gaze hardens, narrows. "I'm going to give you  _one_ benefit of the doubt Chancellor, and assume you haven't been grooming my son behind my back."

Ardyn's face twists into disgust. "Kindly leave those thoughts by the wayside, Regis. I'm hardly into  _children._ "

"And what of Noctis?"

"We're friends. Marriage is simply a step up from that." He waves a hand. "Fondness and trust are already here. We'd simply need to build the rest, and that will come with time. Something that thanks to this treaty, we will both have plenty of."

Regis sighs, and Noctis sees something in his father's spine finally relax. As good a sign as any. "I'll have the servants get you a room for the night. Tomorrow, we will discuss preparations."

Ardyn glances at him over his father's shoulder as the council begins to rise, murmuring to themselves about this development.  _Alright?_ Ardyn's eyes ask. They both know if Noctis doesn't want this, Ardyn will twist the law to bend to his whims. 

Noctis nods, though. Because truth be told, a wedding to Ardyn could be interesting. He was married to Lunafreya for several of his lives, and while they both loved each other and their children, there was always a part of him that wondered what life married to someone else would be like. Now at last, he would know.

At least the hard part was mostly over. Convincing his father would quiet the voices of the council, as well as Clarus and Cor, though both would likely still warn him of Ardyn. Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto would have to come later.

For now however, they had a dinner to survive, and a wedding to plan.


End file.
